Talk:Unique items list (Factions)
Section 0 By User:Nebosuke: :This seems a bit weird. Not max damage, req 5 and dropped from random level 14 monster. Is Anet going to change the idea of greens or is this a photoshopped image? --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 12:50, 27 April 2006 (CDT) ::hmmmm ... now that Canthan bosses drop non-max greens at an absurd rate, it really makes the greens much less "unique". I can't help wondering if these were originally intended to be golds. ::Can mods from non-max damage greens be salvaged to apply elsewhere, or are they locked like Tyrian greens? --161.88.255.140 12:54, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :::This is a great idea, giving bosses more character, I think 161.88.255.140 (above) has the wrong idea about green items, if you're so worried about green items being less unique then look at how many green items are being sold every day in most major cities in tyria, The idea of a green item is it is unique to the boss, it is a weapon which that boss once used, there for the most highly acclaim prize you can gain from a boss --Jamie 08:12, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Jamie you hit the spot! This is actually a great idea now that I think of it, although perfect greens should be differentiated insome way to avoid scamming new people. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:14, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::::Infact, ANet never said that green items are supposed to be max damage or particulary valuable. All they said is that they are unique, dropped only by a certain boss. Low level bosses drop low level items. C'est ca. --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 08:21, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::^^, That's the problem with the mass concensus, so used to seeing a certain thing a certain way for so long, it is hard to change their mind to new ways. Maybe in a few weeks, they'll understand. --Jamie 08:24, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::::::I did understand right away, but I still think that it is not wise to do this like it was done. This opens a way to scam new players. "Selling perfect greens! Only ...k" --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:27, 28 April 2006 (CDT) End of game Greens Obviously this article needs to be brought up to the standards of the original Unique list but here's a thread with screens of all the end game items: http://forums.gwonline.net/showthread.php?t=396638 --Crasher 20:35, 30 April 2006 (CDT) Table Style Talk:Canthan unique items list/design (moved as it was messing up the TOC Skuld 09:24, 4 May 2006 (CDT)) Template Hi. With all the green in Cantha and Tyria, we should have a template for green. Each article seems to be build differently. Should we put the image of the green like this or but the image of the weapon alone without the text in a box like the offhand item? Micha Truefaith 21:31, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Don't we have a new weapon info box yet? -PanSola 22:45, 3 May 2006 (CDT) I wanted to know how to do the image of the green too, do we inlcude the green texte, the icon or the skin of the weapon alone? Micha Truefaith 23:14, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Ssaresh's Kriss Daggers Which section do these go in? Skuld 09:23, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :Jade Sea. Though I'm thinking we should change the forest to "Kurzick Territory" and jade sea to "Luxon Territory" or something like that to make it easier for people to understand. | Chuiu 21:40, 4 May 2006 (CDT) Rajazan's Fervor this should be added: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/auction/item.php/id=95904 User:Foo writing from another comp. :Done --GraceAlone 13:59, 6 May 2006 (CDT) Renaming of section I think we should rename this page to Unique items list (Cantha) (Factions) and the other to Unique items list (Prophecies) to make it look like the other pages. Alexanderpas 15:11, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :I say Unique items list (Factions) instead of Cantha. -PanSola 18:21, 8 May 2006 (CDT)